


正向刺激（完）

by LINGgugu



Category: sdra2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LINGgugu/pseuds/LINGgugu
Summary: 空（alpha）X桥本上倍（omega）/R18（科学啥的已经被吃了）设定承接上篇，故事发生在大约三个月后，现在两人因为接活方便（和机缘巧合）住在同一层楼一句话，桥本上倍发情了并度过了超级难忘的两天【高H度预警!X描写有且详细】未成年人请远离!接受不了请远离!（坐车经过跨省高速吗x，全程高速过好几个收费站休息区的那种）W字车预警





	正向刺激（完）

桥本上倍蜷缩在卧室地板上，身上渗出汗水，有些短促的呼吸证明他现在的状态明显不是很好。  
叁氢酪胺，人体内普遍存在的一种化学物质，已经证实该物质在体内的浓度会周期性地上升，对omega的发情期有极其关键的影响，主流观点认为，该物质浓度上升至峰值会刺激omega主动散发信息素，信息素反过来刺激omega体内的叁氢酪胺维持在较高水平，从而再促进omega继续散发信息素，进入发情期，乃至延长发情时间。  
“唔……嗯……”  
现在的情况糟糕透了，桥本上倍很清楚，自己发情了。而这一次，是从未有过的激烈，不，是正常。  
先前所有疑似发情的情况，只不过是一至两天的身体不适罢了。和其他omega的发情状况相比简直微不足道。  
理智在一点点地抽离，他现在不想去思考自己为什么会彻底发情，当务之急是尽快处理现在这个情况。  
拨电话号码的时候，手指就开始使不上劲，只不过是想到、看到那个名字而已，某种强烈的情感就已经开始苏醒并肆意生长。  
“喂?……”  
桥本上倍深吸一口气。  
“你…在哪?…”  
“龙门高速。”  
得，还要二十分钟。  
“哦，前面这是，出事故了?”  
再加十分钟。  
“给你三十分钟，马上过来。”  
“出什么事了?”  
“没事……有一点，不舒服。”  
已经算是很明显的暗示了。  
“哪里不舒服啊，需要我买点药吗?”  
“不用……”  
手机那边，突然传来呼气的声音。仿佛是空正附在自己耳边轻轻吹气一般，桥本上倍立刻起了反应。  
“喂!你!……”  
“我马上来，等着我。”电话挂断了。  
“切，这小子最近胆也肥了啊。”  
空气中信息素的味道逐渐浓郁起来，也许要不了多久，这味道就会充满整间屋子，甚至从缝隙中逸散出去，让别人知道这里有一个饱受情欲折磨的omega，还是被标记过的。桥本上倍绝不能让事情变成那种结果。  
没有别的解决方法，只能让那位alpha赶紧过来收拾残局，顺便，把他也“收拾”了。  
桥本也有为现在的情况做过准备，毕竟他不希望有意外发生。发情期每隔一段时间来一次，是最适合omega受孕的时期，这是自然规律。要尽快结束这个时期，自然是要按规律来。体内射精，而且不止一次。反正有药物能防止桥本怀孕，而且对身体无害。  
桥本上倍从抽屉里取出避孕药吃下去。买药的时候他可没想到，这玩意这么快就派上了用场。不过，吃了药至少让他心里有了个底。  
空气中的柠檬气味已经到了无法刻意去忽略的地步。对桥本上倍来说，简直难受得要命。他知道自己的身体在渴望着什么，但是现在必须也只能忍耐。身体蜷缩着，敏感的区域即使只和衣服布料磨蹭都能让桥本上倍仿佛像被火焰炙烤灼烧的飞蛾一样难受又兴奋，甚至，渴望着更多。  
领带不知何时已经散开，手自白色衬衫下伸入衣服内，很快就接近了敏感的那两点。然后，过了一会，仿佛是终于下定决心般，桥本的手贴了上去，轻轻抚弄着，打着圈，手指轻捏住红粒，逐渐加重力道。  
“唔，嗯啊……”  
仿佛是从来没经历过的处子那样敏感，然而桥本没功夫笑话自己了。至少能稍微缓解一下不适感，尽管对于浇灭欲火来说，只是杯水车薪。  
此时距离约定的时间还有十二分钟。  
性器尖端不断渗出液体，后穴口已经湿透，内裤紧贴臀部，闷热不适，特别希望某个白毛女能把它脱掉，穴内也空虚得很，需要她用力地冲撞来填满，需要灌入灼热的精液。三个月前初次结合的记忆此刻格外清晰，而且桥本上倍清楚，自己现在的身体反应，比当时被下药的自己更激烈。  
桥本的手忍不住向下伸去，但最终还是停住了。桥本的后穴渴望着被入侵，哪怕不是空，是自己的一根手指。  
“不可以，绝对不行……”桥本拼命克制着自己，不仅是因为这种场面实在太过淫秽，桥本不希望空来的时候看到这一幕。况且他处于发情状态却没有得到满足，天晓得信息素的味道飘到哪里了。换句话说，身为一个omega，他现在极其危险，也许某个不怀好意的家伙已经把自己作为目标了?他更不能放下最后的理智防线去满足自己的欲望。  
还剩两份三十秒……桥本上倍暗自咬牙忍耐着。直到门外突然传来撞击的声音，一下，又一下。桥本的房门锁既可以用钥匙开，也可以用密码卡开，钥匙只有桥本有，密码卡给了空。  
那么，门外是谁?  
饱受折磨的桥本在危急关头强打精神，总算可以开始思考，现在显然是最坏的情况发生了，他，被发现了。门锁很结实，但也不得不考虑万一对方想方设法进来的情况。桥本拼命撑起身子，从柜子里取出一把小手枪，呼气调整，一发一发地对准弹匣，用力填装子弹，缓缓地旋上消音器，这些过程比平时花了更多时间，因为他已经快撑不住了。然后，桥本歪坐在床边，把手枪藏在外套衣摆下方，解开衬衫上面的几个扣子，一面休息一面耐心等待着。  
如果那位不速之客进来了会怎样?他会发现一个衣衫大开，不住喘息，被情欲浸湿的omega，看上去柔软香艳又可口。他会忍不住凑近，再凑近，想伸手亵玩，然后，桥本上倍抽出手枪，轻轻一按，无声无息，那家伙的脑袋就开了花。  
桥本上倍不希望自己是omega的身份暴露，也不希望违背身体和心灵上建立的羁绊。那么，只能请你去死了，侵略者桑~  
门外沉闷的撞击声持续着，房间内桥本屏息等待着，约定的时间已经过了两分钟。  
撞击声停了。外面似乎有说话声，又过了几分钟，有人刷了密码卡，门开了，空进来，转身反锁了房门。开门的一瞬间，浓郁的信息素味道扑面而来，她已经知道事情发展到什么地步了，还好来得及。循着气息的源头，她在卧室找到了正喘着气的桥本。她关上卧室门，放下包，没有更多的话语，俯身将桥本摁倒在地板上接吻。手枪掉了出来，被空推到床底下。  
他终于能闻到属于对方的信息素味道，即使和自己的相比过于微薄，也足以让自己进入状态。他躺在冰凉的地板上，身体却无比炙热，衣物被空快速剥离，胸前鲜红的两粒挺立着，后穴湿润到有汁液溢出，性器也有了反应。桥本上倍湿漉漉的眼睛盯着空看，虽然什么也没说，但完完全全是渴望着性事的样子。  
空俯身吻着对方，逐渐下移，嘴唇，耳朵，脖颈，凑至胸前，手指轻柔地打着圈，伸出舌头舔弄着，身下人突然变调的喘息的确让空有些惊讶，毕竟之前他可不会这样就有反应。理解了是发情期的缘故后，空更是变本加厉地用力吮吸，或者轻轻用牙齿咬住，同时伸手抚摸着对方的身体，挑逗另一边的红粒，她能感觉到身下人喘息着试图挣扎，不过无力的抵抗毫无作用。  
空把人抱起，让他背靠在自己胸前，双腿打开，对着衣柜的镜子。通过镜子，桥本甚至能看到自己穴口微微张开。空用一只手臂环住桥本的腰，凑近桥本的耳边，“那么，我进来了。”  
“对着镜子干嘛?”  
“你比我高，这姿势我看不见啊。”说着，空往穴口伸进一根手指。  
瞎说，那你干嘛要用这个姿势。  
异物入侵的一瞬间，桥本很明显地感觉到身体放松了下来，是欲望即将被满足的兴奋感刺激着身体主动配合他的标记者。甬道非常湿润，空很快又插入一根手指进行扩张，同时亲吻着桥本的脖颈，尤其是腺体周围的皮肤。  
熟悉的钝痛感唤起了上一次的记忆，对着镜子亲眼看着自己被插也让他心跳加速。桥本的性器挺立着，手指在进进出出间越发湿润，蹭过桥本的敏感点时，桥本无法克制地呻吟出声，随后立刻用手捂着自己的嘴。空的手指反倒更加快速地抽送，故意每次都用力顶在那个位置。听着怀里的人呜咽喘息的声音，偶尔会有难耐的叫喊自指缝漏出，空忍不住插了第三根手指进去，搅动着已经一片潮湿泥泞的穴道，她知道桥本上倍已经准备好被自己彻底侵犯了。  
“唔，你……啊啊……嗯……”  
镜子里自己的穴口努力吞吐着空的手指，湿润的声音越发清晰，在抽插的过程中汁水不停地向外流着。空轻咬着桥本脖颈的腺体，桥本当然知道接下来会发生什么，不过身体和理智都在告诉他，不用阻止。  
牙齿用力一咬，腺体被刺破，alpha的信息素被注入桥本上倍体内。身体因为兴奋而收紧，后穴内壁也不停收缩挤压着穴内的手指，桥本能清晰地感觉到手指关节的触感，身体感官不可抑制地冲向情欲的顶峰。  
“啊啊啊……”  
在性器释放前一瞬间，桥本伸手挡在性器前端，喷出的浊液才不至于溅到衣柜和镜子上。浊液从手上流下，汇聚到穴口附近的地面，和穴口溢出的液体混合在一起，沾上腿跟。从镜子里他看到了，眼神迷离，脸色潮红，掩着嘴不停地喘气，在空的手指玩弄下被插射的自己。  
刚刚达到高潮的桥本任由空的手指抽离，被抱上柔软的床，双腿分开。空很快就脱了自己的衣服，灼热的物体顶在穴口处。慢慢地，一点点地挺入。  
“唔，啊……哈啊……”  
甬道一点点被巨物入侵的痛楚和标记者正侵犯他的快感折磨着桥本，让他矛盾地既希望空能快点帮他解决问题又希望对方能慢些让他少吃点苦头。  
桥本的手已经没有能紧抓住床单的力气，只是无力地在床单上划动着。空放慢了速度，每次缓缓插入一截后又抽离，再进入得更深，让桥本能尽快适应。感觉到桥本的喘息声逐渐均匀后，她先是完全退出，然后用力地顶进去。桥本忍不住叫出声音，内壁紧紧包裹着性器把它往更深的地方送。空加快了进犯的速度和力度，无数次用力顶撞着敏感点，以及生殖腔口的结，十分满足地看着对方的身体反应。  
“哈啊……唔……唔啊……”桥本的身体因情欲而颤抖，全身上下每一个细胞都无比兴奋。腔口的结是空在桥本身上留下的主权证明，阻止其他的alpha试图插入生殖腔。彼此极高的联结度更是让桥本的生殖腔只能被空进入。在空的进犯下，结很快就被打开，腔口微张，贴上巨物的顶端。空用力一挺，生殖腔就被性器彻底填入充满。  
“啊啊啊啊……唔，唔唔……”  
桥本面色潮红，疼得不行却又在生殖腔被用力插入的快感下喊叫得越发动情诱人。空原本想说几句露骨的话调戏桥本，但是看他这状态，恐怕也听不进去吧。空握住桥本的腰开始大出大进地侵略，性器紧贴着甬道进入，撞击着生殖腔的内壁。桥本毫无反抗的能力，只能跟着对方的节奏起起伏伏，不住地喘息呻吟，被海风味道的信息素包裹着，双腿被迫敞开，无力地蹭着空的腰，发情期的omega此刻所有难耐的挣扎对于侵略者来说倒更像是挑逗。桥本只能接受对方的进犯，给予彼此的都是极致的快感。  
一阵快速且有力的抽插后，空狠狠地将性器插入到生殖腔深处，在桥本体内释放出灼热的液体。  
“呼……”彼此的喘息声混合在一起。也许是终于得到对方信息素的抚慰，桥本原本躁动混乱的状态逐渐开始稳定下来，柠檬味信息素的浓度也不再提升。再提升下去桥本觉得自己的大脑可能都要被叁氢酪胺烧坏了。  
“抱歉，我来晚了。”空退了出来，搂住了桥本。  
“门外那家伙是谁?”  
“一个醉鬼，已经妥善处理了。”  
空扶起桥本让他靠在墙边，从自己的包里取出刚买的避孕药，倒了杯水递给桥本。  
“别管那家伙，先把药吃了。”  
“……”桥本上倍拉开了床头柜抽屉。空看见了，里面躺着一盒刚开封的避孕药。  
“……不愧是你啊，桥本君。”空放下水杯抱住桥本轻吻着，散发着自己的信息素，桥本迎合着对方，彼此温柔地唇舌交缠。桥本上倍意识到，这个夜晚，她不会轻易放过自己。  
空把桥本翻了个身，让他趴在床上，对方的下身毫无防备地暴露在自己眼前。空跪坐着，顶开桥本的双腿。  
“喂！别这样!”这个没有办法看到对方的姿势让桥本有些不适应和抗拒，但是空无视了这些，从背后将巨物再次插入甬道。  
“我想给桥本一些不一样的体验。”  
“唔!……”  
刚经历过一次结合，这回甬道很熟练地接纳了对方，从未被这样侵犯过，桥本维持着跪趴的姿势努力保持身体平衡。发觉对方的不适后，空拿起枕头垫在桥本腰下让他能舒服一点，随后手掌轻轻抚摸着桥本的臀部。结实紧致的皮肤肌肉，摸起来不像是属于omega的身体，此刻却染上情欲的火热，散发着信息素的香气，由内而外都染着属于空的味道。空轻抚着对方的身体，逐渐开始有力地抽插。  
实际上，大多数哺乳动物都是以这样的姿势进行交配的。桥本跪趴在床上，这个姿势看不见对方，桥本完全处于被动，只能用身体感觉到对方的存在，靠嗅到对方信息素气味来抑制自己想逃离的恐惧感。性器在甬道内重重地进进出出，生殖腔内还有她刚射入的精液，腔口尚未闭合，但桥本这个姿势也让体内的精液暂时无法流出体外。多次来回抽插顶撞桥本的敏感点后，空再次插进了生殖腔。未闭合的腔口再次完全张开接纳巨物的侵犯。桥本咬住身下的床单，差点脱口而出的喊叫转化为呻吟呜咽声，依旧无比诱人。  
“唔唔唔……”  
空用力地顶撞着对方，有力的呼吸证明alpha也沉浸在结合的快感中。肢体顶撞，混杂着淫糜的水声，液体从穴口溢出，从腿上流下，性器搅动着生殖腔，桥本喘息的声音也越发急促。空甚至能感觉到，有精液的润滑，这回巨物对生殖腔的进犯更加顺畅。不过，到底还是比不上用润滑剂。  
自己这次忘记拿润滑剂了，下次一定要记得。空心想，抬高桥本的臀部继续操弄着，桥本抓着空放在床上的衣服，把脸埋进去，被对方信息素彻底包围，让omega在本能上感受到了久违的安心，生理上渴望接纳更多，在结合中逐渐接近快感的巅峰，难以维持理性的桥本索性决定这段时期好好满足下自己的标记者。  
但这时桥本被空捞起来，维持着被插入的状态，上身贴在墙上，双腿打开，这个体位让桥本无法挣脱空的控制，火热的躯体贴上冰凉的墙，桥本在刺激下即将爆发的情潮又消退下去。  
“不要那么快嘛，夜晚还很长呢。”空亲吻着桥本脖颈上的咬痕，缓慢地开始动作。  
“呼，呼……”桥本整个身体的重量压下来，速度慢了很多但力道完全没打折。无意识间桥本把自己的手搭在空的手上，omega对于身体被侵犯没有抗拒，这让alpha忍不住变本加厉地进攻，在背上落下密集的吻痕。  
“哈啊，你慢点，啊……”  
“啊呀，桥本君受不了了，是希望我慢一点吗?”  
“刚是谁说，想让我缓口气的?”  
“……”  
桥本喘息着露出了坏笑，转过身子凑近空耳边，空觉得他可能又想到什么坏主意了。  
“你刚才，快 把 我 操 射 了 ，懂吗?”  
“……诶诶诶诶?”  
“噗……”  
桥本上倍成功扳回一城。总不能让对方永远占着主导地位吧?  
当然，之后迎接omega的依旧是有力的进犯。面前是冰凉的墙面，被空的侵略逼到无路可退让桥本得到全新的满足感，性器在体内快速进出，快感自结合处传遍全身，桥本爽到脚趾忍不住蜷缩着收紧，连喘息的声线都在颤抖。  
发生的两个小插曲让彼此都享受了对方更长的时间。性器插入到底，生殖腔内胀痛又火热，浑浊的液体再一次注入生殖腔内。空松开对方，短暂抽离后又面对着抱起桥本，再次送入自己。连短暂的休息都算不上，情欲再一次被撩起，甬道内对方的巨物逐渐苏醒胀大，从内部撑开穴道。空搂住桥本的腰，舔舐着桥本胸前的两粒，耐心吮吸着。  
“唔嗯……哈啊……”一边忍耐着身下甬道逐渐清晰的胀痛感一边接受对方的撩拨，桥本感觉自己正被前后夹击。空不怀好意地轻咬，腰向上微微一抬就能听到对方难耐的呜咽。空一手扶着桥本的腰，另一只手下移从膝盖后面握住桥本的一条腿让他无法逃离，逐渐开始动作，性器摩擦着穴肉，在桥本身体里彻底苏醒。  
“唔唔唔嗯……”  
自一开始的侵犯打开了结之后，生殖腔对空来说已经是畅行无阻。穴道内最敏感的区域，今晚饱受alpha的进犯，空插入到底，温热的内壁包裹着性器，只是稍微动作都能让桥本有了反应。他感觉自己即将在欲望中彻底失控，无意识地想推开对方，身体却被拉回，混杂着自己和空的信息素味道更让他不自觉地想留在alpha身边，失去了逃离的念头。  
“额啊啊啊啊!”  
桥本仰起头，性器释放出来，溅了两个人一身，穴内肌肉逐渐收紧，空反倒更用力顶弄让桥本再一次沉沦在情欲中。  
“唔，哈啊，空…嗯…”  
桥本环住空的脖颈，在空的耳边喘息，呼唤着alpha的名字，omega本能地接近让空热情地回应着对方，一面搂着桥本亲吻一面继续用力地顶撞着对方，感觉到桥本忍不住用力抓住空的肩膀，倒不如说是用力掐着，肩膀被掐得有些痛，不过空无所谓。桥本主动地接纳自己的进犯，生殖腔和甬道紧紧包裹着自己的巨物，这种快感她已经渴望了很久。如果不是因为发情期，她还享用不到如此主动的桥本。  
五天前的夜晚，自己差一点点就得手了。那天她把桥本摁倒在书桌上，解开了他的衣服扣子，桥本上倍没有抗拒，抬手把书桌上的文件推到桌子远处。也许是因为委托都完成了，他们有空闲的时间?亦或是桥本也想和自己深入接触一番?空没有仔细想，伸手轻抚着对方，不只是平时的那种性骚扰，空的手逐渐下移，隔着裤子轻触桥本的穴口，隔着布料撩拨着。但就在这时，VIP客户的紧急电话让空的计划彻底泡了汤。  
不过这次桥本肯定是跑不掉了。他再一次被放平躺在床上，空俯身在桥本胸前留下一个个吻痕，抬腰有力地进出着。桥本的后穴一直被撑得大开，巨物进进出出，结合的部位溢出汁液，发出令人脸红心跳的声响，空每一次挺入都让桥本在极致的快感中越陷越深。对于只经历过少得可怜的几次性事，甚至从分化直到今天才开始初次正式发情的桥本上倍来说，这一场发情期的经历会彻底烙印在他的记忆中无法抹去。空开始了疯狂的进攻，在情欲中沦陷的桥本彻底投降做了对方的俘虏，手指紧抓身下的床单，在空深入浅出地抽插下呻吟呜咽以取悦对方，生理性泪水在眼眶内打转，用微弱的声音喊着空的名字刺激空继续为所欲为，让双方都达到了情欲的顶峰。  
释放出来后，空有些不舍地在对方体内磨蹭一会才肯出来，经历了好几次结合，桥本的生殖腔被液体注满，甬道内也留着不少白浊液体。空抱住了正喘着气的omega耐心地温柔亲吻着，与他双手十指紧扣，如温柔的海浪浮上桥本的身体，桥本的身体完全为对方的信息素所覆盖，情潮暂时退去。逐渐开始缓过气的桥本上倍也主动迎合着对方，投入了对方的怀抱中。  
空从背后搂住了桥本，仿佛是置身于平静的海面，桥本放松下来，拉起空的手让她环住自己的腰，在海风的吹拂中随波逐流地沉入梦境。  
“晚安，darling~”空凑得更近了些，环住对方，安静地睡了下去。  
窗外是静谧无声的深夜，是黑白混杂的危险世界，身边安睡着的，是可以互相舔舐伤口，托付情感和性命的同类。

桥本上倍感觉自己睡了很久，又好像没有。醒来的时候是上午，但何时睡下去的他已经没印象了，迷迷糊糊地初醒，身体刚一动弹就一阵酸痛。腰有些难受，桥本花了一点时间去适应这种不适感。空不知何时已经起来了，但桥本完全不担心，那家伙不会留一个发情的omega陷入危险。房间里散发着浓郁的信息素味道，每时每刻都在提醒着桥本，他昨晚都经历了什么。  
桥本上倍起身，后穴胀痛，生殖腔内则是饱胀的异样感。昨天穿的衣服沾满了信息素的味道，桥本把它们拎起，顺手拿起一件干净浴袍，进了浴室。  
旧衣服被丢进篮子里，桥本坐在浴缸里打开花洒，任温水流下浸泡自己的身体。  
经历了一晚上激烈的结合，桥本上倍的身体又粘又湿还满是信息素的味道，身体上的吻痕在热水浸泡下越发醒目。休息一晚上，生殖腔口闭合，射入的精液被关在里面为omega受孕做准备，甬道内的则会逐渐排出。凭空昨晚射进去的量，桥本觉得自己如果不吃药铁定会怀上个小白毛。桥本伸手清洗穴口周围的皮肤，穴内又粘又湿，非常难受，要不，也稍微清理一下?虽说发情期尚未彻底过去，等会情潮再次扑来他还是得和空进行结合，他还是想把自己清洗干净些，好歹会舒服点，哪怕要不了多久他又会被情欲弄脏。  
桥本伸进一根手指轻轻搅动，很明显地感觉到了不属于自己的粘腻液体，桥本脸有些发热，也不知道是不是因为热水泡的。手指在甬道内缓慢搅动，刻意避开敏感点，从穴内带出了一些浑浊的液体，被热水冲掉。桥本认真清洗自己的身体，信息素的味道逐渐变淡，只是甬道内，敏感点往上的地方，依旧留着属于空的烙印。他擦干净身体，披上浴袍，从镜子里看到自己胸前遍布着吻痕，桥本理了理袍子，系紧了衣带，推开门出去。  
“呀，桥本君你醒了啊?”空正在厨房准备早餐，“我还想着等会要不要送进房间里喂你吃呢。”  
“不必了。”  
自己还没柔弱到那种程度，而且真让她送进房间可能自己还没吃几口就又要继续昨晚的事了。  
早餐是牛奶，水果沙拉和三明治，是空早起去超市买的食材，她还顺便买了报纸。空已经吃了早饭，坐在椅子上看着报纸，偷偷瞄一眼正慢慢吃早餐的桥本，觉得对方可能要抬头了就又把眼神移回报纸上。桥本就穿着一件浴袍，胸前的吻痕在衣服遮挡下似露非露，空的眼神总是会不自觉被其吸引，她盯着报纸上的墨字，克制自己先别去想昨晚的经历。omega尚处在发情期，alpha的信息素波动很可能让桥本再一次陷入昨晚那样神志不清的状态。  
桥本上倍也注意到了alpha的目光，不过他并不避讳，只是觉得自己的腰大概要更疼了。况且刚标记后的那几天，自己的眼神也常常有意无意地移到空身上。  
空的早餐做得挺用心，上一次不用花钱就可以让别人照料自己的生活，已经是很久远的，久到快要被遗忘的记忆。那种被埋葬了十几年的温暖的情感，在今天早上复活了。  
“很好吃。”  
“真的吗?”  
“不信，那来一口？”  
“啊~~~”  
插着苹果块的叉子被桥本送进了空手中。  
“多大了还要人喂啊。”  
吃完后，桥本收起桌上的盘子拿进厨房。  
“我帮你洗吧。”  
“不用，那边桌子擦一下。”桥本拍开空试图环住自己腰的手，这白毛的心思也太明显了点。能不能让我安安静静地洗个盘子?  
洗完的盘子被桥本放进上方的柜子，厨房台面似乎是空刚刚擦过的，摸上去很干净。擦完桌子后，空也进了厨房，说是要洗手。  
如果她没顺手关上厨房门的话，桥本并不会怀疑她有什么坏主意。  
“从刚刚我就有个问题想问你了，桥本。”空把对方逼至餐台边缘，沾着水珠的手自浴袍衣摆下方伸进去，沿着腿部向上抚摸。  
“浴袍下面，是什么都没穿吧?”  
“……”  
恰到好处地，空散发出信息素的味道，把桥本摁在餐台上，桥本肩靠在墙上，这个姿势可不大妙，但是因为发情期的缘故，桥本很难对这个主动的alpha进行什么抵抗。  
“看来我猜对了。”  
空摸到了对方两腿之间的柔软穴口，因为刚洗过澡，那里很干净。但那也只是暂时的，桥本很快就会在空的信息素撩拨下再次进入状态。  
紧紧系着浴袍的布带被扯开，重新打了一个极为松垮的结，只不过是让布料不至于彻底滑脱下来，根本起不到遮挡的作用。倒不如说，反倒成了一个极为色情的符号。空拉开桥本的浴袍，手自布料下四处抚动，摸到对方胸前，耐心抚摸着，挑逗对方的欲望，让桥本开始释放出自己的信息素。  
“完事后我会收拾这里的，别担心。”  
餐台原本是处理食物的地方，而现在，桥本上倍被摁倒在冰凉的台面上，像食物一般任由对方宰割。空的手指熟练地轻捏揉搓着对方胸前的红粒，另一只手掌抚摸着对方的大腿，逐渐将右腿抬起，衣摆张开，穴口暴露出来。在空面前被摆出这般姿势足以让omega瞬间心跳加速，进入激烈的发情状态。手指自胸前下移，在穴口周围打转，食指轻挑开穴口，探了进去。  
“唔……”  
触感有些干涩，空抽出手指，从口袋里拿出润滑剂挤在手指上，重新插回去。冰凉的液体涂在甬道内，越来越深，触及敏感点时桥本上倍反射般想夹紧双腿，却被早有准备的空再次摁住。手指再往深处，就感觉到了粘腻浊液的触感。桥本的脸有些发烫。  
润滑剂让手指的侵犯越发顺畅，很快甬道就能容纳三根手指的抽插，桥本的穴道内也逐渐溢出液体，为空的进犯作准备。空解开裤子拉链，脱下内裤，在巨物上涂了些润滑剂，握住桥本的脚踝示意让他勾住自己的腰，随后扶着巨物缓缓挺入。桥本肩膀靠着墙面，这个姿势让他亲眼看着自己被巨物入侵。  
“唔嗯……”  
在润滑剂和液体的双重作用下，空很顺利地一次性挺进深处。桥本喘息着，空开始有力地冲撞，桥本看着性器一次次没入体内，忍不住想把视线偏向一旁，但是每次都会因为甬道被撑得大开的痛楚和快感把视线拉回来。性器重重碾过敏感点，来来回回探索更深的区域，性器上逐渐粘上淡淡的白浊液体，那是昨晚射进去的。沾着白浊的柱身一次次挺入，厨房内回荡着淫靡的声响，当真是无比香艳的场面。  
桥本掩着嘴，不住地喘息，胸前的两点红粒挺立着，空俯身亲吻着对方的身体，腰部动作地越发凶狠，何况在润滑下桥本的甬道无比顺畅，空得以一次次地撞击闭上没多久的腔口，在这般刺激下，腔口很快就卸下防备。  
“唔啊……唔……”  
腔口被打开，挺入的巨物感觉到了穴内充盈的液体，空觉得对方也体会到了。  
“感觉到了吧?”空揶揄着。桥本装作自己聋了般偏头。  
“要不我弄点新的进去?”  
“不然呢?帮我清干净吗?”  
“说得有道理。”空握住桥本的腰有力地顶弄着，湿润顺畅的甬道毫不阻拦对方的入侵，顶入生殖腔的巨物逐渐将腔内的部分浊液挤出，涂上性器，随着空的进出被带出来，沾在穴口附近。桥本亲眼看着那沾着浊液的性器自穴口进进出出，本能上的羞愧却让自己的信息素味道逐渐浓郁。  
“啊，哈啊，嗯……”  
桥本双手攥成拳头，腿勾住对方的腰，难耐地挣扎，布料滑得更下了些，肩膀完全露出来。背靠冰冷的墙面，而暴露在空气中的身体越发炙热，桥本逐渐适应空的节奏，享受对方给予的快感。巨物被甬道紧紧包裹，稍微出入都能体会到爽快感，何况是重重地大出大进，用力碾过敏感点，顶进生殖腔深处。爱人无意识的抗拒让空越发兴奋，用更激烈的冲撞让桥本沉浸其中无法逃脱。  
感觉到对方快高潮后，空的巨物突然彻底抽离，还没反应过来的桥本上倍被空翻了个身子趴着台面上，浴袍布带被彻底解开，从后面绑住了桥本双手手腕，还打了个结实的蝴蝶结。  
“搞得好像手没被绑住就能逃得掉一样。”桥本又气又好笑。alpha想玩些花样，看在自己现在是发情期根本逃不掉的份上，就当发福利好了。桥本心想。  
空解下自己的领带，蒙住了桥本的眼睛，在脑后绑住。浴袍衣摆被空撩至腰间，臀部完全暴露出来，刚经历过激烈进犯的穴口张开着，湿润又鲜红，空重新将巨物插入。视线被剥夺，双手被绑，桥本完完全全地陷入了被动。陷入黑暗的恐惧不适感却被alpha有力的进犯压下去。空在某种程度上给了桥本安全感，让他能忍受自己完全受制于人的现状。  
桥本不住喘息着，任由空抚摸着自己的身体，逐渐向上，触及脖颈。  
“咔哒”  
是什么东西绑在自己脖颈上的感觉。双手被绑在背后让桥本想伸手推开身上的人都做不到。  
“只是一个项圈罢了。”空安抚着对方。  
“你小子，胆肥了吗?”  
“买了不用也太浪费了。”  
“哈啊，你……”也许是因为被剥夺了一种感觉后，其他感觉都会得到强化，耳边是空没大没小的话语和巨物撞击湿润穴口的淫靡声响，似乎有什么金属在台面上来回划动的声音，甬道内巨物进出的感觉越发清晰，忍不住收紧的甬道内壁无法抗拒空的进犯，反倒适得其反，给桥本更刺激的感受，让空也无比地爽快，继续不怀好意地抽插，用力顶撞穴道以及生殖腔。  
“我们，很 契 合 呢~” 空开始了言语调戏，身下动作越发粗暴起来。  
“……闭嘴，唔啊……你TM慢点!…”  
自己都这般深陷情欲的样子了，再怎么骂对方都像是自己的挑逗，不过是刺激空的征服欲望。桥本很清楚这一点。就像现在，空开始了新一波有力的进攻。桥本双腿颤抖着，空握着桥本的腰肢把他用力压制在台面上，桥本偏着头，蒙着眼睛的领带沾上湿润的印记，喘息声潮湿又暧昧，嘴边的冰凉台面上汇集着水珠。  
“啊啊啊……嗯，哈啊……”  
桥本的性器释放出来，极致的快感让他彻底沦陷在欲望中任由对方摆布，配合着取悦对方。巨物反复抽送，穴口溢出了些汁水和昨天射入的浊液，自腿根划下一道道晶亮又色情的痕迹。他清楚地感觉到了这些身体反应。  
“啊啊啊啊啊!”  
激烈的快感让桥本引以为傲的理智彻底断线，空一阵阵快速地深入浅出后，巨物顶进生殖腔深处，在里面再一次射出灼热的精液。  
自昨晚开始，空的巨物在生殖腔内射出过大量的精液，生殖腔饱胀又充盈炙热。空退出来，把人横抱起，离开了厨房，进了另一个房间。浓郁的信息素味道让桥本意识到，他们回到了卧室。  
空把桥本放在床上，从自己带过来的包里拿出手铐铐住对方的右手，松开布带，同时抓住对方双手手腕举过头顶，铐住双手手腕，把对方的手腕用布带固定在床边支架上。纯粹是换了一种拘束方法。然后，她脱了自己的衣服。  
“要做就做，你搞什么花里胡哨的?”  
现在双眼被蒙住，双手手腕被举过头顶固定在床上，脖子上套着项圈，刚刚听声音，似乎还系着链子，身上一片狼藉，满是情欲的符号，浑身沾着汗水，体液，精液，信息素，散发着足以让他的标记者疯狂的诱人香味，更别说是结合的部位了，湿润鲜红的穴口张开着，如果不是因为桥本平躺着，甬道内的白浊液体几乎快要溢出来，完全是一副任人调教玩弄的样子，她还想耍什么花招?  
空揭下蒙住桥本双眼的领带，果不其然，项圈连着细长的铁链，一直延伸到空戴着的手环上。  
“没什么，纯粹是角色扮演而已。”  
“扮演一个有特殊爱好的顾客?玩这么多花样，你出的起这钱吗?大小姐?”  
“已经付清全款了，不是吗?我倒担心你提供不了等价的服务，等会就会哭喊着说受不了呢。”  
哈?背景故事就是这么写的吗?桥本有些哭笑不得。  
空俯上去，压在桥本身上，拉开对方的双腿让穴口暴露出来，就像是握好餐具那样，准备享用自己“重金购买”的“商品”。不过她也清楚桥本不吃威逼这一套。  
“你要觉得你行就试试看……唔，你!……”  
“一不留神被我偷袭了啊。”  
“你小子学会，耍手段了啊，哈哈……”  
不过桥本知道自己只能笑话对方一会儿了。对方的冲撞逐渐猛烈，双手被紧紧绑在床上让桥本无论如何扭动身体都无法逃脱，脖子上系着项圈，连接项圈的链子延伸到空戴着的手环上，让桥本一面体会着被肆意侵犯的快感，一面被明示着他们之间的，深刻的羁绊。对方信息素的味道逐渐占据主导，将他彻底包围。  
手铐的确勾起了他被初次标记时的记忆。他曾经想逃避乃至扼杀这份感情，但最终，他被空抓了回去，不得不直面这一切。  
即使是垃圾一般的自己，也能让另一个异类不再觉得，自己是孤身一人。  
他现在又被铐住了，不止是因为冰凉的手铐，或是叁氢酪胺，或者是信息素，omega的身份和发情期，或者是这个占领了他身心的白毛。但是他对此并没有强烈的抗拒或怨恨。  
自从被标记后，omega本能上喜欢这种，被alpha宣誓主权的感觉，尽管他不可能承认这些。就像这几次结合，每一次被内射，他都感觉到了，不知道是职责本能被满足还是单纯的与爱人结合的快感。不过，要不是为了尽快结束这麻烦的发情期，好让生活重回正轨，桥本上倍绝对不会允许对方每一次都射入生殖腔内。更何况这么长时间又疯狂的性事桥本还是第一次经历，虽说凭自己的体能可以让自己承受住长时间多次的结合不至于失去意识，不过从未如此充盈饱胀的生殖腔甚至好几次让他恍惚间产生了自己已经怀上小白毛的错觉，好在他及时回想起自己吃过了药。  
“啊，唔嗯…嗯啊…你，唔……”  
桥本身上的浴袍被汗水沾湿，敞开着，空索性彻底拉开浴袍让他与自己坦诚相见。手铐把桥本的双手紧紧固定在床上，让他无法逃脱，手指攥紧，口中漏出细碎的呜咽，桥本身体颤抖着，试图挣扎但总会被空牢牢地摁住，只能接受对方的侵略，跟着对方的节奏起伏。空的双手握着桥本的腰，链子冰凉的触感无比清晰。体内是无比的火热，性器撞进生殖腔深处，再一次被熟练地紧密包裹，被拘束的状态让桥本无法抗拒对方，即使是蓄积力量的奋力挣扎也会被对方用力的顶撞瞬间击垮，节节败退。桥本强撑着克制自己想求饶的欲望，况且，向对方求饶也不会被放过的，不是吗?他清楚空喜欢什么。  
“放开我……你，啊啊……你这家伙!…唔啊…”  
责骂的话语根本毫无作用。被拘束，被侵犯至生殖腔，浑身沾满情欲的味道，连呻吟叫喊的声音都在颤抖，无不让桥本的理性彻底崩散，完全无法思考自己状态如何，彻底沉浸在性事中遵循本能和先前几次的经历来反应。空抓住对方的左脚脚踝抬高他的腿，穴口大张着，努力迎接巨物的进进出出，操弄中先前射入的精液逐渐从穴口溢出，生殖腔被巨物塞入，精液填补其中空隙，每次进出都带着湿润又无比淫靡的撞击声。项圈的链子在桥本身上划动着，即使是徒劳地尝试过好多次后，桥本的双手依旧无意识地拉扯布带，根本无济于事，空很清楚，桥本根本逃不掉。  
“啊啊啊!……”  
桥本弓起腰，性器释放出精液淋在自己身上，链子也沾了些白浊。桥本双腿勾住对方的腰，穴内肌肉开始收紧，空趁机来了几次重重地抽插让甬道继续撑得大开，让桥本继续沉浸在极致的快感中，听着身下人有些难以忍受但又强撑着不肯服软求饶的叫喊，狠下心来不管不顾，进出的动作越发粗暴，毫不留情，最终抬起对方双腿，巨物顶入生殖腔深处，灌入灼热的液体。  
“哈，哈啊，……嗯…唔啊…”  
被抬高的下身悉数接纳了对方射入的液体，再度高潮后，桥本完全没有了任何反抗的力气。他被放平的时候，才有精液自穴口逐渐溢出。空伸手在穴口轻轻抚摸，轻触穴口，感受桥本身体本能地收紧，看着自穴口逐渐流下的白浊液体。简直是香艳至极的场面，而桥本只是张开腿，急促地喘气，胸口一起一伏，对空灼热的目光完全放任。  
看够了香艳画面后，空坐在桥本身上，伸手解开布带，拿钥匙解了桥本的手铐，彻底剥下对方身上松散的，已经被汗水，信息素和浊液弄得湿透的浴袍。被拘束许久的双手手腕勒出了几道明显的红印，空轻轻揉搓着桥本的手腕，凑到嘴边轻吻。桥本上倍则是抓紧这个难得的喘息机会调整自己的呼吸。  
空凑到桥本身后，舔舐轻咬桥本的耳垂，伸出舌头舔弄耳廓，轻轻探进耳洞，模拟穴口的交合进出，意识到对方的调戏后桥本忍不住想挣扎，但是身体已经使不上劲，空的另一只手又环住他腰间，桥本再一次无处可逃。alpha直白露骨的舔弄让omega身体发热，本就已经满脸潮红的桥本上倍早已是深陷发情期带来的欲望中，他闻到了自己的和对方的信息素味道。环住腰间的手逐渐下移轻抚着小腹，隔着皮肤肌肉，那是生殖腔的位置。空的手掌在那个位置不安分地来回抚动着，在桥本上倍耳边说着露骨的挑逗的话语。桥本上倍再度装作聋子，只是因情欲和挑逗颤抖着的躯体似乎证明桥本上倍并非在空的撩拨下依旧无动于衷。  
似乎是放弃了继续挑逗对方，空放开了桥本，离开卧室，进浴室放水。被落在床上的桥本感觉到情潮正逐渐退去，退去也好，他可以多点时间休息，这两天这么疯狂，在信息素役使下任由空胡作非为满足双方身体上的欲望，交易事项堆了不少都没法处理，发情期真是让自己“损失惨重”啊。  
空折回卧室，把桥本抱进浴室，说是要好好清洗桥本的身体，不过，靠鼻子闻对方的味道就知道对方没安好心了。桥本闻到了对方身上浓郁的海风气味。  
空已经清楚了解到，处在发情期的omega，对主动释放信息素求欢的alpha毫无抵抗力，尤其是对标记了自己的alpha。  
就像是现在。浴室里回荡着喘息呜咽的声音，信息素的味道充满了整个房间。桥本被放进浴缸，双手攀着缸壁，接受着对方巨物的侵略。浴缸里的温水随着空进出的动作上下起伏，就像是海浪起起伏伏拍打着桥本和空的身体。链子沉入水中，空的手握着桥本的腰，结合的部位没入水中，在水下发出闷响，如果不是因为从昨晚到现在经历了好几次性事，知道自己本能上也沉醉其中无法自拔，桥本上倍真想痛痛快快骂一顿自己的助手解气，而不是像现在这般，说出好似故意挑逗一样的话语。  
“唔啊，嗯，你，你TM，手段还挺多，啊啊…哈…”  
“难得上倍会骂我呢。”空直呼身下人的姓名，顶入生殖腔用力撞击着深处。  
这个家伙，到底是饿急了还是年轻气盛，做这么多次……桥本逐渐放弃思考的能力，好歹能让自己没那么难受，在激烈的情事中做回一个发情期的omega，在结合中又乖又听话，完全迎合alpha的要求，凭结合的本能和经验用各种小动作取悦对方。完全不像是之前那个会因为工作推掉对方结合请求，或是为了稍微满足对方而允许对方性骚扰几分钟的桥本上倍。身为掮客，提供能满足客户的服务也是职责要求，只不过这次的客户，是自己的alpha。  
精液再次注入桥本体内，空退出生殖腔，用巨物堵在腔口外，爱抚着对方，等待生殖腔口闭合将精液锁在里面。试探了下发现生殖腔口合上后，才将巨物彻底抽离。空还算是没忘掉自己说过的话，帮桥本上倍清洗身体上的痕迹，用手指伸入穴口搅动甬道带出些液体。桥本掩着嘴克制自己发出的声音，不至于激起双方的欲望以至于再次进行结合，还好空的动作也很小心，清洗擦干之后又把人抱回床上。情潮退去，困倦逐渐涌上，连现在几点都不知道的桥本几乎是刚沾上枕头就睡了下去。  
“睡，睡着了？”如果不是听到桥本上倍均匀的呼吸，空也没想到对方竟然能这么快睡下去。难不成真是自己折腾得太狠了？  
看桥本睡得这么熟，虽说不知道是真睡着还是装睡着，空轻轻捏开被子钻进去，躺在桥本身边，把他搂在怀里，轻抚着桥本的头发，伸手解开桥本脖子上的项圈。桥本上倍一点反应也没有，也可能只是懒得回应对方。难得有和对方同床共枕的机会，空自然是好好珍惜的。睡在桥本身边让她觉得十分安心，等她被桥本推醒的时候已经是晚上了。  
“天都还没亮……嗯?天黑了?”  
“您这是运动太多傻了吗?已经睡到晚上了，晚 上 ，懂?”桥本拿了件衬衫披上，系上扣子。“还有一堆活要干呢，别浪费时间了。”  
看桥本的精神状态，发情期已经过去了，桥本发情期来得凶猛，去得倒也块。  
“我去帮你收拾屋子。”空拎起床边的衣服换上。拆了床单被套抱去清洗。  
“收拾干净点，你说过的。”  
“OK~”  
桥本上倍看了一眼时钟，晚上七点五十五，他拉开书房抽屉检查为客户准备的移动电话，查看这两天是否有VIP或一等客户打电话过来，没有，桥本上倍松了口气。不过，就算他们打电话过来，凭桥本的身体状态，显然是没法接单子的。好在损失不大。累积的工作先按轻重缓急分类好，然后再一件一件处理。  
“桥本君你饿不饿，要不要我煮碗面给你吃?”  
桥本上倍没有搭理空，空凑近对方，轻声说:“还是说，你已经被我用'那个'喂饱了?”  
“楼下包子铺还开着，现在去买两袋。”桥本面不改色地无视了空露骨的挑逗。  
“好嘞好嘞。”  
虽说积累两天的活不算太多，桥本上倍还是找了个理由拉他的助手一起一边啃包子一边加班，报酬就是允许对方晚上跟自己睡一张床。  
事实证明，要求助手加班和允许对方和自己睡一张床上，都是开过一次先例后就会有无数次后续的行为。

FIN.  
输入法:我记住你了，你就是个大变态(▼皿▼#)  
作者:搞CP搞到失去理智x


End file.
